Bed Of Roses
by OBMcKenzie
Summary: Valentines' Day. Temperance returns from Peru with a date on the most romantic night of the year. Too bad its not Booth, who had decided to let her know his feelings for her. Will true love find each other? Bones/Booth, Fluffy fluff fluff
1. Heaven Forbid

_Bed of Roses_

_Chapter 1: Heaven Forbid_

"It's over here Bones." Booth said as he made his way from the police tape to the body. Bones followed just behind him. Her pace and overall attitude gave him the vibe that she was in a hurry, as if she didn't want to be there. As they approached Cam and Zack he tried to shake it off and attributed it to her jet lag, Bones never wanted to be anywhere else.

Bones couched next to the body and began looking it over, touching it gently and not saying anything aloud. Booth furrowed his brow, this wasn't like his Bones. He could hardly get her to stop talking about a body when at a crime scene. This silence concerned him as well as confused the hell out of him.

After a short time Bones stood and pulled off her gloves, "Okay. You two can handle the movement of the body right? He'll need an autopsy, and then Zack take all the regular tissue samples. Once that's done the bones will need to be cleaned so I can look at them. Call me when that's done alright?"

"Whoa whoa whoa. Bones!" Booth said aggravated. He looked at her quizzically. "What the hell?"

"What?" Bones said and looked at them, as all three were now giving her looks of quizzical concern. She furrowed her brow; she couldn't understand why they were so upset or concerned. She was only asking them to do what was normal procedure.

"What's going on? Usually you hover over the body like a mother hen; all because you think Cam is going to lose something. Not offense Cam." Booth covered as Cam shot him a distained look.

"Agent Booth is correct. Typically Dr Brennan is anxious about the recovery of the body, she is concerned that Dr. Saroyan has no overall understanding of the skeleton and that in Dr. Saroyan's effort to proceed with the autopsy something important will be missed." Zack added and the looks he received were typical for his responses; he ducked his head and returned to examining the body. Bones gave a frustrated huff for having to explain.

"The victim is male, early 30's. There's no obvious cause of death, he's been dead about 4 days. It's possible that this is a suicide as there are no broken bones and no obvious bullet holes or stab markings. Cam will need to do an autopsy and then the bones will need to be cleaned. They won't be ready for me until sometime tomorrow morning. I have complete confidence in Zack and Cam, and having me waiting around will no doubt impede the process, since I'm so impatient." She said in an exasperated way. Cam lifted her hands in defeat and she bent to continue to work on the body with Zack, she didn't want to even touch what had Brennan so upset. Bones turned and began the walk back to her car. Booth, who couldn't let it go so easily, followed her.

He didn't understand. Bones usually couldn't wait to get her hands on bones, she loved to work and boss people around; especially at crime scenes. Bones had _always_ lived for crime scenes. He didn't understand this sudden dislike and rush to get away from them. He caught up to her as she opened the trunk of her car to put her kit away and confronted her.

"You alright Bones?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" she glanced at him, giving him and look of annoyance and bewilderment.

"There is a body. A dead body 50 feet from right here and you cannot wait to get away from it. Did something happen on your little trip to Peru?" He put his arm on her trunk and leaned against it, leaning in he attempted to create an air of privacy at a very busy crime scene.

"No! Nothing happened and nothing is wrong… I just." She looked frustrated and flustered. She stuffed her overalls into her kit bag a little too violently and then looked at Booth. "I have a date tonight."

"What?!" Booth laughed his response, and several people glared at him for breaking the unspoken rule of laughing at a crime scene. "You literally landed 4 hours ago. How do you have a date?"

"If you really want to know." Bones glared at him. "He's a colleague. We have been at the site in Peru working together; of course he was there before I was. He's very nice and has written several articles for the American Anthropologist Journal."

"Oh." Booth said a little dejected. He felt deflated and somewhat sad. He had known that Bones was going to date again. That there would be more Sully's, and eventually one would completely sweep her off her feet and take her away. He just… wasn't prepared for her to move on so quickly. He felt her eyes on him and shook it off quickly. He spoke with a shaky voice, that she didn't notice, "That's good Bones."

"Yes, but it's also why I'm in a rush. We are meeting for dinner at 9 and I wasn't expecting to have a case. He's only in town for tonight." She closed her trunk and Booth smiled brightly, completely recovered from his minor falter a moment ago.

"That's so romantic of you Bones." Booth teased as he followed her around to the driver's side door. She looked back at him with a questioning glance and he nearly laughed in her face. "Oh man! You are oblivious!"

"What?" She said and looked at her clothes as if something was wrong. She continued her questioning gaze as he laughed at her some more.

"The 14th of February? Cherub's and candy hearts? Flowers and chocolate?" Booth said trying to give her a hint. When she continued to look at him with a question he sighed, disappointed in her lack of understanding. "It's Valentine's Day Bones."

"What?" she said in the same tone she used with people that were not as brilliant as her. He would have laughed at her again if he didn't love it when she did that with him.

"The most romantic day of the year? You don't know what Valentines' Day is?" Booth said with exasperation.

"Oh… I always disliked that day in school. Everyone was giving out cards and candies, I never received any. People still celebrate it?" She threw a hand up in a nonchalant way of dismissing the holiday.

"Yes! It's the big day for couples. I can't believe.. wait. Yes. Yes, I can believe that Temperance Brennan doesn't know when Valentines' Day is. Go Bones. Go have fun on your date." Booth said and shut the door to Bones's car. Her watched her pull away and growled at himself. Of course Bones would have a date on Valentines' Day and not get the significance of it. He sighed and shook his head.

He could picture the small box of chocolate hearts and the letter he had left of her desk. He wondered briefly if he'd be able to get it back before she returned to her office. He speculated that it wouldn't be that much trouble since he could just escort the body back and slip into Bones's office without her knowing. Especially since Bones's herself had said that she wouldn't be back until the next morning.

Turning he walked back to the body and went through his typical spiel with Cam. His heart wasn't there at the scene though, and neither was his brain. Cam had to keep call him back to reality and away from his thoughts of Temperance Brennan. His super suave Valentines' Day plan had been all screwed up and this opportunity was slipping away. He could kick himself for not doing what he'd wanted to do. Pick her up at the airport with a dozen roses, no he had wanted to do it the romantic secretive way. What a fool he was.

--------------!!!!---------------

_**A/N**__**- Didn't keep you waiting for long did I? Hopefully you will like this story as much as the last one. This will not be as long, so sorry for that but I'm sure you will enjoy it.**_

_**I find it mildly fascinating that I'm writing a heavily romantic fan fiction for a holiday that I dislike. Not because this is the first time I will be single on the day in over 10 years, but because love should not be celebrated on just one day. P **_

_**I love all my readers and I'm so glad that everyone that has reviewed has had good things to say. Please feel free to review with things you don't like too. I am a writer, I learn from my faults and mistakes. But I do love the praise too… so please don't let my ego deflate! Review!**_


	2. Dead Wrong

_Chapter 2: Dead Wrong_

Temperance Brennan studied her appearance in the mirror. Her hair was done beautifully, she was thankful that she had found a hairdresser with a free appointment slot. Her hair was loosely pulled back and left in cascading curls, as well as a few soft curls around her face for effect. The hair dresser had assured her that her date would love it. She smiled at her reflection as she turned her head.

She smoothed out the little black dress that Angela had picked it out for her. She hadn't had a reason to wear it until this evening. She smiled at how flattering it looked on her, how wonderful she felt in it. Her inner self smirked at how vain she could be, but her logical side chimed in that she was only performing the typical mating dance of her species.

She left her bathroom in a quest for her coat, purse, and keys. John had said they would meet at the anthropologist dinner and then venture inside together. She was glad that John had already been planning to go to the annual dinner for the society, while she wasn't shy about going on her own, she was happy to be able to talk to him more. They had been too busy in Peru to have any good length discussions.

As she passed her coffee table she noticed the small vial that she had brought back from Peru. She had wanted to check on the sample she had taken. Unfortunately she had forgotten to bring it to the lab earlier. She furrowed her brow, the Jeffersonian was on the way and it would only take five minutes to drop it off and have the analyst start running it. She glanced at the clock, she was early anyway. She placed the vial in her bag and made her way out of the apartment.

---!!!---

Booth waved goodnight to Cam, who also had a date on Valentine's day. In fact the lab was dead quiet, since Zack had bolted for his date too. Booth shook his head in disappointment and disbelief, how was he the only one without a date? At least Bones hadn't stopped by the lab yet and now that no one was around, he could easily get back into her office and take the gift back.

He made his way back to her darkened office, still questioning how all of the squints had a date but him. He grabbed the box of the desk and pocketed it. He was reaching for the letter when he heard a familiar voice, "What are you doing in my office?

Booth's hand froze and he looked up to see a drop dead gorgeous Temperance Brennan standing in the doorway. His jaw would have slammed through the floor and into the basement had he been actually capable for such a feat. He cleared his throat and almost stammered for words, "Wow Bones… Wow."

She smiled and walked into the office, "Thank you. No avoiding the question, what are you doing?"

Booth quickly racked his brain the most plausible lie he could use to avoid detection. He remembered the autopsy report under his arm and quickly held it up for her. He dropped it on her desk, over top the letter, and smiled as nonchalantly as he could. She seemed uninterested in the report and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Booth could feel her eyes trying to bore the truth out of him and he quickly changed the subject. "Shouldn't you be getting to your date?"

"Oh!" She snapped back to herself and began fumbling in her pocketbook, digging for the vial she had brought with her. Eventually her fingers crossed the little object and she pulled it out triumphantly. "I brought this to put in the testing rotation; I wanted to get it in before they left for the night."

"They've already gone." Booth said, feeling the mild sting of jealously.

"Already? I'll have to run it myself, or at least start it. The test takes 12 hours and I'd like to have the results in the morning." She said to herself as she walked out of her office. Booth tagged along behind her, forgetting about the letter in his excitement of making Bones late for her date. Bones slipped on her lab coat and sat at the extraction table.

Booth leaned against the table behind her and smirked, "You're going to be late. Do you really want to keep this John waiting?"

"How did you know his name is John?" She asked distantly as she removed the small piece of bone from the vial. She placed it in the holders and made sure the small bones saw was ready for use.

"I didn't I was calling him that because of the John Doe… you know what? Never mind." Booth said aggravated and stood up. He felt suddenly very angry with her and the situation. "I'm going to get out of here; you're not the only one with a date. Have fun tonight Bones."

"You too, Booth." She answered in a distracted tone as she turned on the saw. She pressed it to the small bone and cut it in half. Suddenly alarms roared to life and Bones nearly dropped the saw. She quickly let go of the trigger, hit the emergency button on station and looked at Booth.

"What the HELL?" He looked back at her, covering his ears.

"Decontamination! Quick, get in the shower!" She yelled to him and pointed at the nearest one. They raced to it and she pulled the handle as hard as she could. Cold water rushed over them in a downpour of ice, or what Seeley would have called ice had he been able to keep his teeth from chattering. They emerged from the icy shower slightly disorientated.

Bones moved to the emergency decontamination station box and pulled out the blankets. She tossed one to Booth, "Quick we need to get these clothes off and burn them."

He did as he was told, removing all of his clothes without hesitation and wrapped his wet naked body in the stiff blanket. He turned and saw the back of a nearly naked Temperance Brennan. He quickly turned back around and called over his shoulder, "Where do I put my clothes?"

A plastic bag smacked into the back of his head and he grumbled as he put his clothes in it. She took the bag and dropped it into the incinerator shaft. They stood there finally with nothing to do, wrapped in giant blankets. Neither spoke for a moment, they just stood there, confused, cold, wet, and naked.

"What the hell just happened?" Booth shivered as his body dried in the cold air.

"Do you remember what happened when Hodgin's and Zack cut into that bone three years ago-" Bones started hesitantly, She knew that Booth had been very angry last time.

"And we spent Christmas in quarantine?" Booth nearly roared at her. His blood was boiling, he was not going to be stuck in the lab again.

"Yes," she said and then smiled awkwardly at him.

"No..no no no." He glared at her. "Bones you are telling me that I have to spend another three days in here? Are you telling me that you just got us locked in here again?"

"Yes, but until we know what it is we won't know how long."

"Alright and when will that be?" His temper was roaring in his ears, but he could feel it subsiding. There was nothing he could do about it now and there was no point in getting in an argument with Bones over it. His brain also reminded him that she would now miss her date, which made him feel loads better.

"Well, with the alarms the CDC is called, just like last time. They will check the computer data and let us know. They should be here in a few minutes."

"Alright. Tell me there are clothes somewhere in here. I _really_ don't want those guys that came last time to find me naked."

"Oh, yeah." Bones said and looked around, trying to remember if she had any clothes anywhere in the building.

When she didn't respond quickly Booth's hopes and head fell. "Oh fantastic."

------------------------------------------------!!!!!!!!!!!--------------------------------------------------

_**A/N – Second chapter **__**yay**__**! This one will be an interesting write, since about halfway through the chapter I completely changed ideas of what I was going to do. But don't worry, this path will provide a much cooler and much longer story.**_

_**Please continue to review!**_


	3. She Is

_Chapter 3: She Is_

"The incubation time for this at minimum 48 hours." Lewis, the man in the yellow hazmat suit said calmly. Booth hung his head, fuming.

"2 days?" He exclaimed in exasperation. He couldn't believe he was going to be stuck in the lab again. It didn't help that he was sitting in front of the guy from the CDC in a blanket and nothing else. Of course Bones had a spare set of her own clothes, but not of his. He glared at her with his mind's eye. His anger had been mounting all evening and he was more than happy to direct it at Bones.

"Yes. We have to be completely sure that you don't show any systems, as this is highly contagious. We apologize but there is nothing we can do at this point. Is there anything we can do to make you more comfortable?"

"No, thank you Lewis" Bones said calmly and Booth nearly roared his interruption.

"No?! I'm sitting here without any clothes!" He glared at Bones and looked at Lewis. "A set of clothes would be fantastic and something to eat even better."

"I will arrange what I can." Lewis said and then turned and left the two of them alone, looking relived to be away from the wrath of Agent Booth. Bones stood and moved away from Booth, who wasn't ready to let her go yet.

"48 hours Bones, 48 hours!" He grumbled. "We can't even do any work on the case!"

"I'm sorry Booth. I didn't know that would happen, the probability of that happening to us twice is-"

"I don't care what the probability is. It still happened and this time I'm without clothes! I can't believe this!" Booth was extremely angrily; his voice level kept steadily rising. He could feel it all bubbling up from inside of him. His lack of a date, his failing plan to tell Bones how he felt, the day in general.

"Booth. I'm sorry. I had NO way of knowing that the bone would have this disease in it. There is nothing I can do to change this, we are stuck here like it or not. I have to make a phone call." Her own anger was written across her face. She didn't understand why Booth was so upset with her. It wasn't her fault and even if it was nothing could be done now. She turned on her heel and walked briskly to her office; she shut and locked the door behind her. She knew Booth hadn't followed her but she locked it anyway.

Bones moved to her desk and picked up her cell phone, she was disappointed that she wouldn't be able to spend the night with John. She dialed his number and he answered immediately. She explained the situation and apologized.

"Maybe next time I am in town we can get a drink then?" John sounded disappointed. "I am disappointed that I won't be able to walk into the party with the beautiful Temperance Brennan on my arm but I will have to just get over that disappointment."

"I would much rather be there then here, John." She said with a sigh. "Yes though, we will have to get a drink next time you are in town. I'd love to continue our discussion on the ancient burial rites of that subset of Mayans."

They said their goodbyes and Bones remained in her locked office. She didn't want to deal with a grumpy Seeley Booth. She didn't quite understand why he was so upset. He had a date of his own after all so he couldn't be angry with her for having one of her own. She moved papers around on her desk and she noticed a new envelop. With a quizzically raised eyebrow she pulled it from under the autopsy report.

Her name was written across it, it was written with obvious care, but she could tell it was Booth's handwriting. It was only her first name but she just knew he had written it. Was this why he'd been in her office earlier? She turned the envelope over and slipped the two sheets of paper from it.

She unfolded them as her heart pounded in her chest. The first was completely empty except for several words written in the dead center of the page. It was scrawled in his handwriting, just as the envelope. His beautiful handwriting that wrote words that made her heart explode and left her nearly breathless.

_I'm falling in love with you. _

She blinked and moved the first sheet of paper out of the way and continued on the second page. This one was handwritten as well, but had much more written on it. A full page of handwriting, she was amazed.

_Temperance,_

_It's true. I've spend the last two weeks that you've been in Peru thinking about you. It's been driving me insane. I keep trying to come up with valid reasons to call you, even if it's just to get your voicemail. I never realized how much I love to hear your voice. How much I love to hear you talk to me, especially when you turn into the scientist on me._

_I know this is a lot to handle, a lot to process. That this is a huge change of the dynamics of our relationship; well a potential change.__ It all depends on what you do now that you know. Before you make up your beautiful mind, let me just say something._

_I love you. I love the way that you can show up at a crime scene and berate me about something completely unrelated to the case while you are pulling bits of flesh of the most horrific corpses. I love that you don't let your emotions cloud you opinion no matter how much you want to believe something or not. I love how you can walk into a room of the dirtiest FBI guys and make them wish they had never messed with you. I love that you can kick serious ass._

_I love you. I love the way your eyes sparkle when you've just solved the case. I love the way that your eyes can be the warmest joyful orbs on the planet one minute and dead cold the next. I love the way to tie back you hair but it still gets in your way. I love when you go undercover with me and let me dress you up in some of the sexiest things I've seen you wear._

_I love you. I love the way to put up with my bullshit. The way that you never dumb it down for me the first time, but then do it without asking. I love it when you stand up to me. I love it when you get mad at me when I'm right, and I love how to try to gloat when I'm wrong. I love it when you don't get my jokes or pop culture references. I love it when you get so excited when you do._

_I love you. I love every little thing about you. I love that you don't need me, until you do. I love how even when you cry, even when you are vulnerable, you stand on your own. I love that no matter what is going on, that you have my back. I love how you break the rules. I love how you never give up._

_I never realized but I've wanted to kiss you a million times before Christmas. I've wanted to hold you in my arms for a reason other than a guy hug. I never realized that every time I was giving you a guy hug I've been really saying, I love you. I can't possibly write down everything that I love about you. I've never stop writing. _

_I love you for who you are. I never want to change you. You are perfect Temperance. Perfect. There is no one in the world like you and I don't want anything from you that you wouldn't want.__ I don't expect you to change, or be nicer to me, or change your lifestyle or your opinions. I just want you._

_So Temperance, be my Valentine?_

------------------------------!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!----------------------------------

_**a/n – **__So sorry this took so long. Super bowl and then work was a little busy. Plus I have a polar bear motorcycle run this past Sunday and I spent most of Monday recovering from that. Yes the chapter titles are Fray Songs. Grats for noticing it. I'm not sure how many chapters are left at this point. I will let you know when we are close though. _


	4. Best of You

_Chapter 4: Best of You_

Temperance Brennan held the letter in her hand and reread it three times before putting it down on her desk. She sat down in her chair and gazed off into space. She still had trouble with the reality of what she had just read. She couldn't believe it.

_'Booth is in love with me._' Kept ringing around in her head, the sentence looped over and over. She couldn't think of anything else, her brain was completely and utterly full and completely and utterly blank at the same time.

As she stared blankly at the wall she did not notice that Booth had approached and that he was standing outside her locked door. He had managed to find a pair of pants and the food had arrived. That was his excuse for coming to find her, but he had begun to feel bad for yelling at her. He pulled gently on the door and when it didn't move he knocked lightly on the glass. When she didn't move he knocked a bit harder.

Eventually she looked up at him and a blush spread across her cheeks. He knew instantly that she had read the letter. He'd completely forgotten about it in his anger. He mentally cursed at himself and tried to look as clam and normal as possible.

She stood from her chair, mind still reeling, unlocked and opened the door for him. She moved back to her desk but didn't sit down. She could hear him move into the office and felt him standing behind her.

"I read the letter.."

"Uh yeah Bones. That's.. you can just ignore-" She turned and looked into his eyes. She didn't know what so say, her mind wasn't working but something was making her move, making her body react. Maybe it was the situation, or the tension that had been building the last few months. Possibly even the kiss they had shared on Christmas. She didn't know why but she knew what. She reached her hand up and touched his cheek and something, in that instant, sparked and all was changed forever.

His lips covered hers in a second and they parted to let tongues slide across the lines of passion. Gliding in a war that neither could win, their kissing deepened. Booth wrapped his arms around her back, and ran them across her body and rough way, as if trying to make them magically disappear so he could be touching her skin. Her arms wrapped around his neck and moved into his short black hair. Her grip with her arms tightened as did his when he lifted her from the floor to sit her on her desk.

He was tugging at the loose clothes she had retrieved from her gym bag. Their lips parted as the shirt slipped over the top of her beautiful form. They returned to kissing but it wasn't long before Booth's mouth began the conquest of her body. His lips trailed light kisses across her jaw line to her ear lobe. He nibbled at her delicate lobe, gently sucking it into his mouth and sucking on it. His lips then kissed long the side of her neck and down her shoulder to her bra.

He was quick to remove the article of clothing that blocked his path and marveled at what they revealed. Booth lifted Brennan from her desk and moved her to her couch, where he rejoined the hunt at her collarbone. His kisses were replaced with the tip of his tongue and he traced the outline of one perfect breast to another, making circles he found his way to the nipple that he suckled on affectionately, adding nibbles for the enjoyment of all. She called out a few times from the pleasure of it while he worked on her. His kisses returned as he made his way father south. Removing his pants he kissed her inner thighs gently. She didn't have any panties on and Booth marveled at the beauty that he could never have imagined. Gentle kisses became a pulsing rhythm as Brennan began to call out for his continued workings. He would stop every so often and she would growl her disagreement with his actions.

Eventually he pulled back and kissed his way back to her lips, where he hovered for a moment and said between kisses, "I love you Temperance."

She did not respond immediately and let her hand walk over his upper body, feeling the strength and weight of his physical and mental self. She knew she wanted him, he knew she wanted him. There was nothing left for her to do but give into the feelings that wanted to escape from inside of her. She had no good reason to resist the temptation and still she found herself grappling for a foot hold in the slippery surface of her heart.

Hear breathing was heavy and lustful as her body ached for a continuation of the dance they had been doing seconds ago. Words, sentences, questions rose to the surface and then died before she could slip a grip around them. She was falling, and there was nothing to stop her. Her mind subsided as stronger emotions cushioned her fall, cradling her in the understanding of her heart.

"I love you Seeley." She said breathlessly as she pushed him backwards and off of her. He resisted, expecting her to leave him; that she had decided against this decision, against him and this event. That there was a 'but' on the end of that sentence. When she continued to push him back he accepted with a teasing smile.

She kissed his jaw line and made quick work of his chest. Her lips were like fires across his cold skin, burning holes in the flesh, he was sure there would be scars. Her tongue was like a joyous occasion, tasting his skin and making his body ache with an amount of desire that he did not think was possible, let alone be able to stand. She was slow and deliberate; she could see what she was doing to him, the torture. His moans and gasps excited her inner desires and she had trouble holding back. She wanted to be in control, she didn't want to give it up. Their typical power game, tugging at each other's fuses, pushing the buttons to prove which was better at being the leader, only this time the playing field was not an office it was the bedroom.

She slowly pulled his pants from his body and slipped a condom on, Booth knew he had to give in; he could no longer stand it. With aggravated grunt he was on top of her, smothering her lips with his own and claiming dominance, nothing was said and he slipped inside her without much provocation from her. A strong gasp escaped from her lips and he nearly lost it there and then. She drove him wild, he felt as if he would drop dead from the excitement.

She was vocal, more than he ever expected. Her soft sighs in the beginning turned to cries and roars for more. They moved together, sweat glistening on their working bodies. Every sound took him to a new level, she was so responsive. Such an attentive lover, but such a tease. As he came close to the precipice she would shift her body and throw off his rhythm. Drawing forth curse words she would smile, and then edge him closer to the ledge again. She did it several times before his aggression wouldn't let her.

He pulled her tightly to him and their bodies met in a glorious exercise of friction and desire. She did not stop him this time and the roared together, drawing air and screams. They collapsed together into a post coital slumber, on the floor of Temperance Brennan's office. Her last thoughts were a jumble as she slipped into a hazy dream about bones and planets. What she did recognize was Seeley Booths arms possessively about her, and how much she enjoyed being a possession of his. Rationality tried valiantly to roar a counter argument but it was lost in the coming wave of sleep.

---------------------------!!!!!!!!!!!!-------------------------

a/n – Foo Fighters song. One of their best and one of my favorite. Sorry this took so long. I was busy and I'll be busy of the next week but hopefully I'll have the next chapter up quickly. I'm pretty sure that there is only one chapter after this.. but I'm not 100 on that. I have to figure out where I want to go from here.


	5. Make This Go one Forever

_Chapter 5: Make This Go On Forever_

His brain drifted into the conscious thought long before he realized that he was awake. He lay there, peaceful, resting for just a few minutes longer. He knew his alarm would be ringing eventually, and more than likely very soon. So he lay still and enjoyed the peaceful moments of the beginning of the day, as always, willing for life to give him just a few more minutes of peacefulness. With the alarm chaos would rain down on him, his life would roar into its annoying redundancy. With the thought of chaos her face floated to the surface, the image shimmered as if on water.

There was movement next to him and his brain struggled to grasp this new information without opening his eyes. He dismissed it for a moment and then the events of the night before rolled across his eyes. Like a thunderstorm rolling across a field, the night roared back to him; flashing scenes of a naked Temperance, of her lips on his, of their bodies joining, of the passion.

He lifted his eyelids very slowly, almost expecting her to run off if he made a sudden movement. She was curled next to him on the floor of her office. A horribly inadequate blanket was spread across their naked forms, his feet stuck out the bottom, and they wiggled at him when he looked in that direction. He lifted himself up on one elbow, looking over her sleeping form.

She felt the cold on her back as his body left hers and moved backwards, her body unconsciously seeking his warmth and touch. She rolled onto her back under him, and he watched her for a moment. She slowly seemed to become aware and after a few minutes she cracked open an eyelid to look up at him, eventually they were two eyes and a smile.

"Morning." He said softly and played gently with her hair. His fingers ran across her chin and down her throat to her naked chest. His hand slipped around her waist and he collapsed his body on to hers very gently. His lips descended and closed the distance to cover hers. Her body responded and lifted to press against his, as he arms wrapped around his body.

They kissed, deeply, passionate for several minutes, hands moving across delicate features, bodies moving in an elegant dance of sensuality and passion. Their lips parted and both were left breathing heavily. They hung in place, transfixed by each other, amazed by life.

Bones maneuvered out from underneath Booth and stood up, reaching for her clothes. She dressed and then moved away from him, and sat in a chair. Booth looked at her questioningly. He didn't speak and waited for her, eventually she looked directly at him.

"Nothing can change." She said in a soft but commanding tone.

"What do you mean?" Booth said and sat up; he leaned against her couch, eyeing her quizzically.

"I'm still your partner Booth. I do not want our lives to change. I don't want a different FBI partner. I don't want to give up what we are doing. I don't want .." She explained in a slightly aggravated tone of voice. She began to rush the words; she felt that she needed to say them of the world would destabilize and be shaken loose of its foundation.

"Bones! Bones, relax." Booths said holding up his hands. "I don't want anything to change either. I don't expect you to suddenly become Susie home maker; in fact I'd hate it just as much as you would."

"Susie ..what?"

"Don't worry about it. Look I don't want to have another partner Bones. I want you; I just want a little bit more of you now."

"A little bit more..?"

"Yes." He said as he reached out for her. He caught her hand and pulled her to him, she sat next to him and he draped the blanket across them. "I want to be able to kiss you, to undress you. I want to take you to dinner. I want to listen to you sleeping every night."

"What if this doesn't work? Relationships in a confined working environment can become complicated. Strained working conditions, tension, poor desire to work."

"We already have a tense and strained working relationship."

"That is not what I meant."

"I know." Booth kissed the top of her head as she rested it on his shoulder. "It's alright Bones. There is no one in the world that will ever compare to you. Everyone is second best and you know me, I like only the best."

"I'm not a possession." She objected. Booth lifted his hands and held her face between them. He kissed her lips gently.

"No." He said softly and looked deeply into her eyes before kissing her again gently. She melted into his arms and they became and entangled mess of limps again. Her clothes were off again in minutes. Bodies slid against each other in a sensual play, waves of passion and excitement rolled over them. His hands explored all of her darkest and most secret places, just as hers did.

Their movements became hurried and passionate. Louder they called to the heavens and the office echoed their cries of love. They spent themselves together and as they lay, drifting just above another blissfully comfortable sleep, she turned her head and kissed him gently.

"Yours." He whispered against her lips.

"Yours." She returned with a soft smile. His face echoed the smile and they drifted into peacefulness.

---!!!---

"Hey Sweetie." Angela said a she answered her cell phone. She expected to hear Temperance on the other line but was surprised when the voice that erupted from the phone was male. She scrunched up her face, "Booth?"

"Yeah. I need a favor from you."

"Is everything okay?"

"Other than being locked in here again, it's actually really good. Now can you do me this favor? You have to promise not to tell Bones." His voice was hushed and Angela hard a hard time hearing him.

"I can do that, now what's this favor?"

"Do you know Bones's favorite flower?"

---!!!----

"Booth we just spent two days together." Brennan said into her phone as she stepped off her elevator towards her apartment. She was pulling her keys from her pocket as she held her cell phone to her ear. She smiled as he made a comment about forgetting what the small of her back looked like and that it was important that he see it and remember it.

"I have things to get done. I will see you tomorrow." She said in a definitive way but didn't hang up the phone. He argued his point with more conviction as she turned the key in the lock of her door and pushed it open. She was assaulted by the familiar smell and as her eyes adjusted she found that her apartment was filled with flowers.

Her mouth fell open and her hands fell to her sides. She wandered into her apartment and stared, amazed. She could hear Booth calling to her on her cell phone's speaker and she lifted it back to her ear. She was wordless, could not make her mind process or think of words to say.

"I.." She stammered and turned around, looking at all of the flowers. Her eyes landed on the door and there he stood. He was leaning on the door frame, cell phone at his ear, a coy smile on his lips. She still couldn't think of anything to say, all she could see was the flowers, she was astounded.

Booth moved across her apartment, his coy smile changing to one of smug accomplishment. "Speechless?"

"You?" she breathed her words.

"Like it?" He asked as he stood in front of her. Here wide eyes focused on him. Her mouth moved and when no words escaped he laughed. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. Kissed her like he loved her. Kissed her they way they do in sappy romantic movies. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back.

"Happy Valentine's Day Temperance."

--------------------!!!!!!!!!!!!----------------------

_a/n- all done. I let them get very sappy but I couldn't help it. I needed a sappy story. I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you for every review._


End file.
